


The Beginning

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slightly ooc keith, Slow Dancing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), background pidge/lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: The members of the Voltron Coalition decide to throw a ball in celebration of their many victories. An unexpected guest appears, and shows a unique interest in Keith.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the post that bisexualprincelotor on tumblr made. I saw it and I immediately wanted to write it! So here it is. Shitty and barely edited

Prince Lotor, Emperor Pro Tempore of the Galra Empire, had been to his fair share of formal gatherings. Being the son of the currently incapacitated “emperor”, he had been dragged to numerous events throughout his childhood. But this was his first time going to one undercover. He figured he may as well use his enigmatic persona to his advantage. The paladins had no idea what he looked like. However, thanks to his generals, Lotor had a very good idea who he would be dealing with at this party. 

Lotors red skinned general appeared suddenly before him, though not catching him off guard. She gave her boss a devilish grin and started giggling. “I think when the lady paladins see you, they’ll be falling all over you to give up information.” Her giggles turned into small bouts of laughter. 

Auxia scowled at the childish girl and scoffed. “That is not the goal of this mission, and you know that.”  


Ezor pouted. “You just have to ruin my fun don’t you?”

Lotor gave a slight look and both of the women went silent. He straightened up and looked at his head general. “You’re right Auxia. The goal of this mission is to gain insight on the Voltron coalition. To find out who their main allies are, what they are possibly planning.” He then glanced at ezor in his peripherals and smirked. “But, if one of the paladins should fall for my charms, that would be entirely beneficial as well.”

Ezor clapped and patted herself on the back, and Auxia merely rolled her eyes and went back to occupying herself with the details of the mission. “Your coms will have the ability to transmit communication from me to you, but not the other way around. Ezor will be the only one contacting us throughout the night. You will go by the name Sincline, from planet Zayfziol. Should there be any disruption in our plan, you are to evacuate through the east hall through the hatch on the left of the walls-”  


Lotor had heard all of this before, and he did not need to hear it again. He also did not intend to have any “disruptions” in his plan. He would not fail.

~

Chatter and happy banter filled the ballroom of the castle. People of many different planets had come to celebrate the success of the coalition. In fact, their were so many people there, that Lotor was easily able to glide through the crowd undetected or noticed by anyone. 

He had managed to spot 2 paladins so far. The green and the blue were engaged in extremely intense conversation from what he could see, and the small one had a look of annoyance on her face. 

After glancing around even more, he managed to spot the Altean princess and her ginger haired advisor. She looked stunning and dangerous, seemingly more superior than anyone in the castle. She carried an air of elegance around her, and her gown pooled around her feet, yet she somehow evaded tripping over the silk.  
Yes, this woman was definitely a royal, and a diplomat. There was no denying that. He knew he would have to avoid her, lest he be found out. 

After several moments of taking in his surroundings he spotted another paladin, though his back was facing the prince. All he could see was red armor, and dark hair cutting off at the nape of the paladins neck. 

~

Keith was not used to formal events like this.  
At all.  
He was terrible at talking to people, let alone alien species' that he had nothing in common with. What could he even talk about? The weather? They weren’t even on a planet, they were just in the middle of space.  


So he simply stood by the beverage table, sipping on something that tasted vaguely like lemonade, all the while wishing he could just leave. But that was impossible, him being the leader and all.

“This sucks, huh?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked down at Pidge, catching a glimpse of her adjusting her glasses back onto her nose. She had an aggravated look in her eyes, and her face was etched with a scowl.  
Keith chuckled nervously. “What’s up with you?”  


She glared at the boy before sighing. “Lance is being a complete moron, as usual. I love him, but sometimes he just has no idea what he’s talking about.”  


“Sometimes?”  
“Okay. All the time.”  
They snickered amongst themselves, and Keith felt himself start to lose some of his tension. “So I take it you’re not enjoying the party?” He inquired.  


“I’m just not really good with people.” She picked at her nails. “I don’t really know what to say around them.”  


Keith nearly died with relief. He thought he was the only one. “I know what you mean. Every time someone comes up to me, I get kind of upset. I mean, I like them and all, everyone seems nice, I guess I’m just afraid I’ll say something wrong.”  


Pidge nodded. “I get it. But I don’t really have the same exact pressure as you, seeing as I’m not the team leader. But hey, maybe now is your chance to make a friend?”  


Keith frowned in confusion and looked back at pidge, catching her looking at something behind him.

Keith turned around to see a figure with long white hair and lilac skin smiling in his direction. He blinked and looked back at Pidge, only to find an empty space where she once was. He cursed, and gulped down some more “lemonade”, despite the effects it seemed to be having on him. He felt very antsy, and excitable. Like he was about to jump out of his skin. He nearly did, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Turning around, he saw the lilac colored man giving him a small smile and a raised eyebrow. “Too much Dorcyll nectar?” The man asked. 

Keith looked down at the liquid he had been drinking. Apparently that was it's name then. He looked back up and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The man slowly looked Keith up and down. “You look far too exquisite to be standing alone.” 

Keith stared in shock. Was he… flirting with him? Maybe he just didn’t realize…

“That’s very kind of you but I’m- I’m not a girl.”

The man looked unfazed. “Does that change the fact that your eyes glimmer more than the stars in this galaxy?” He tilted his head. “Or is a male not your preference?”

Keith shook his head. “No that’s not it, I just- I wasn’t sure if you were-”  
“Confused?”  


Keith nodded and the man smiled.  
“I am Sincline, and I can assure you that I am not confused. Entranced by your beauty perhaps, but not confused.”  


Keith’s face reddened and he coughed. “Well thanks, that’s um. That’s very nice.” He had no idea how to talk to people, so how was he supposed to flirt?  


Sincline saved him the trouble. “It seems as though you are not a man of many words. Maybe your actions can speak for you then?”  


Keith looked up from his feet to see Sincline offering him a hand. “May I have a dance with you?”

~

Once he had been taken to the center of the ballroom, Keith’s nerves started acting outrageously. He felt like he was about to faint, and he desperately yearned to hide under his covers and never come back out.  
But Sincline’s confidence and grace gave him the little comfort he needed to go through with this. 

The music started playing, drifting out the Altean equivalent of a slow song. Sincline put his hands out in front of him and waited. Keith stood there like a deer in headlights. 

Sincline chuckled and whispered. “Just do what I do.”

The first part of the dance included no touching. They had an inch or so between their hands, and they kept that distance as they circled each other. Keith repeated everything Sincline did, and silently chided himself every time he made a mistake. Though he was sure he would get vast praise from Allura after this for his good diplomacy. 

Out of nowhere, the music became louder, and more melodic. Sincline grabbed Keith’s hand and placed it on his shoulder, while he placed his hand on Keith’s hip, then he took Keith’s remaining hand and used it to guide him into the dance. He had an amused glint in his eyes. “You are a natural talent, aren’t you?”  


Keith scoffed. “I have two left feet.”  


Sincline let out a boisterous laugh and spun the pair around in a circle. “Well you are doing quite well for someone with two left feet. I hope to be your dance partner again some time.”  


Keith looked up at the man, and studied him. They grew into a comfortable silence, their gazes locked on each other, and their bodies lost in the rhythm of the dance.  
Keith felt the mans thumb rubbing circles on his side. But he did not break the gaze. It was in fact, Sincline who broke the gaze, at the very end of the song, to lean into Keith’s ear. His lips brushed softly against him, and he whispered in a delicate tone.  
“I never got your name.”  


He pulled back, and Keith could now see the genuine curiosity on his face. The eagerness to know more.

“It's Keith.


End file.
